Inside Out
by FrighteningFantasies
Summary: Sesshomaru finds out Kagome's secret and plans on breaking up with her. But when he gets there, he realizes that he needs her more than he thought. - LIME :) - Songfic - Inside Out by Britney Spears


**AN: Listen to the song when you read this. It's much better that way, and you'll understand where the inspiration for this fic came from. I hope you like this songfic. Please let me know what you think! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha in any way, shape, or form. InuYasha belongs to the amazingly talented Rumiko Takahashi. I also do not own **_**Inside Out **_**by Britney Spears. I just found this song great for a songfic. I am not making any money from this songfic.**

"How much make up should I wear?"

Sango turned around, quirking her eyebrow. "For Sesshomaru?"

I nodded, licking my lips and blinking twice, checking my mascara. "I want to make sure I look pretty for him."

Sango laughed quietly. "Kagome, you're a prostitute…and a striper."

I glared at her. "Yeah, but I'm a classy one. Plus, Sesshomaru's my boyfriend."

"Not for much longer," Sango pointed out, grimacing. She was trying to keep me from getting depressed, but even she couldn't pull off a smile right now.

I laughed humorously. "Yeah…I guess guys don't really like finding out their girlfriend is a striper…prostitute…"

"Whore," Sango filled in for me.

I glanced down guiltily. "Yeah."

Sango sighed, coming up behind me. "Girl, it'll all work out."

I huffed, standing up. "Yeah, well…I'm not so sure about that."

"What are you guys arguing about now?" Kikyo asked, walking into the room, Midoriko following her.

"We're not arguing," I protested.

Kikyo just stared at me for a moment and then turned to Sango. "Hm?"

"Sesshomaru's gonna break up with Kags. He learned she's a slut," Sango explained.

I scowled. "Well, I better get going." They were just not making this any better for me.

Midoriko stepped in front of me, not allowing me to escape. I narrowly refrained from hissing at her and pushing her out of the way. "What?!"

"You stubborn girl," Midoriko scolded. "We're trying to help you and give you advice. You don't have to be a brat about it."

"I'm just…" I sighed. There really was no excuse. "Sorry. I'm stressed, that's all."

Midoriko pursed her lips in concentration. "Girl, we know. We understand. Things like that have happened to all of us." She winked then. "We all have a similar job, ya' know."

I giggled lightly and nodded, my eyes still downcast. "Yeah. I just…I hope…I—"

"Trust me," Kikyo shouted over her shoulder from where she was fixing Sango's hair, "we ALL know."

I laughed and smiled in agreement. "I'm gonna go now then. See you later."

"Bye, girl!" Sango shrieked, touching her fingers to her palm a few times in a dainty wave.

I only had to walk a few blocks to get home, and I made it there quickly. Unfortunately, I was later in arriving than I thought, and Sesshomaru would be joining me in a matter of minutes. I ran to my room, throwing my "work" clothes into a random drawer and grabbing some jeans and a random green shirt with an arrow shining bright blue. Huh, I didn't remember getting that shirt…

A knock sounded at the door just as I pulled my shirt over my head. I grabbed the Shikon jewel from where it hung around my neck, grasping it tightly as I prayed for strength. Even though I was a whore, I hoped the gods would have pity on a poor priestess such as myself.

I walked slowly to my door, hesitating there. I knew that Sesshomaru could smell both me and my anxiety, but that only caused me to freeze up more. Finally, with a push of determination, I threw open the door. There stood MY demon. He glared at me, his yellow eyes piercing. I shivered slightly in fear. It was odd to see such a strong emotion on his usually impassive face…especially directed at me at a moment like this. Sesshomaru's long silver-white hair hung down his back and flowed to his knees. His facial markings seemed more refined. I guessed it was because he was reddened with anger. Instead of the suit he would normally wear, he had on a long-sleeved white shirt and a pair of navy slacks.

Well…he certainly wasn't making this any easier on me when he was looking like that.

"Miko," he greeted coldly, entering and closing the door behind him.

Damn, he was really mad at me to be addressing me like that! "H-hai, Sesshomaru?"

His eyes narrowed further. "You are not usually one to stutter in my presence, priestess. Speak."

I fisted my hands, gritting my teeth in anger. "You pompous jerk! You text me all pissed off, asking to meet at my apartment. Well here we are. You stormed in here and now you're treating me like…like…like how you treat InuYasha!"

He bared his teeth, growling lowly. "I do not compare you to InuYasha. At least, I didn't until now. Do not presume such things, girl. InuYasha is a disgrace, and I will not give him respect until he deserves it."

"So what does that say about me?" I hissed quietly, just a whisper really. I knew he had heard it though. He had super senses and all.

He looked me up and down, his eyes lingering longer than necessary. I felt myself flush in a bit of embarrassment and a handful of anticipation. I was shocked at my reaction. Weren't we supposed to be breaking up? Finally, his eyes met mine once again. "What have you done to deserve my respect?"

I felt my heart clench, and I bit my lip to keep from crying. I really was a disgrace, wasn't I? I couldn't even meet his eyes. "Nothing."

Sesshomaru snarled fiercely. I glanced up in surprise, my eyes wide. He came closer, forcing me to step back until I hit a desk. I peeked behind me, irritation entering me when I took in the furniture that had caught me. I looked back up. Sesshomaru glared down at me, his eyes harsher than ever before. They also contained…disappointment. Well, that was new. He put his hands on the edge of the desk on either side of me, enclosing me. "Where's your defiance, Miko?" He leaned closer then. I could feel his breath on my face, and I automatically tilted my head upward, sighing heavily as I licked my lips. "Where's your spirit?" I fluttered my eyes, forcing them to meet his. "If your such a _whore_," he spit out, soundly slightly disgusted and disbelieving, "then why are you such a pure soul, priestess."

I frowned, closing my eyes. What was I supposed to say? My brows furrowed in confusion. He did have a point. Why was my soul not tainted like the auras of my friends?

Sesshomaru extended his youki, a bright red light forming around him. I felt my own holy powers react, a bright pink bubble exploding around me. I opened my eyes to see our powers mingle.

Sesshomaru stared at the colorful haze. "See, Miko, you are a pure soul," he told me, commenting on the bright pink color. If I had been evil or had a tainted soul, it would have been darker, almost black. "This…this does not define you. It does not define who you are inside." He leaned even closer until ours bodies were pressed tightly against each other. "It does not define who you could be with me."

I thought that we couldn't get any closer, but Sesshomaru soon proved me wrong. He pushed himself even closer to me. The edge of the desk was poking me painfully in my back, but I chose to ignore it. I quickly wrapped my hands around his neck and pulled him closer, stopping an inch from his lips. "If I'm anyone's whore, can I be your whore?"

Sesshomaru let out a satisfied purr, his half-lidded eyes looking into mine intently. "This Sesshomaru would be very pleased."

I leaned up even closer, our lips barely separated now. I tugged on his hair, my fingers brushing passed his pointed ears. "Isn't this like having sex with an animal?"

Sesshomaru frowned. Well, a bit more than her normally did anyway. "This Sesshomaru is a demon, not an animal."

"You're still a dog though," I let out, laughing lightly.

"Should this one be offended?" he asked, not seeming to care either way.

Now it was my turn to let out a growl, but unlike his, mine remained playful. I twisted my fingers in his hair, tangling it hopelessly. "I don't really care what you are. You're _mine_."

He growled deeply, the sound seeming to be caught in the vastness of his chest. He closed the space between us as he pressed his lips against mine harshly. Our powers flared even brighter, the light reaching my eyes even behind closed lids. His tongue trailed across my lower lip, and I opened my mouth with a groan, allowing him entrance. His tongue explored the inside of my mouth, his hands on my hips. I smiled into the kiss, biting his lower lip.

His hands moved to my waist, and he lifted me off the floor. I automatically wrapped my legs around his midsection. He began to stride out of the room, balancing me with one arm and opening the doors with the other.

When we reached my bedroom, he dropped me onto the bed, his body still hovering over mine. I glanced up at him, wondering what he would do next.

"Be my mate," he finally said.

I stared up at him for a moment, words escaping me. Weren't we supposed to be breaking up? Then…why was he asking me that? "But—"

"No," he ground out. "No more of that. I don't care if you're a striper or a whatever you are. I can't deny you any longer. This one would rather you be none of those things, but this Sesshomaru has finally accepted that I will take you however you are."

I stayed silent for only a moment longer. "I'll be what you want me to be…if you teach me."

"This one will gladly pass on his knowledge," Sesshomaru breathed, his fingers playing with the edge of my pants. "First step, I'll remove all of your unnecessary clothing."

I didn't argue as he unbuttoned my jeans and pulled them off one leg at a time, leaving me in my red thong from "work". He breathed heavily for a moment, and then he reached for my shirt, pulling that off as well and leaving me in my matching red bra.

"You are a whore, are you not?" he asked huskily, his eyes glazing over slightly.

"If that's what you want me to be," I responded.

"What would you usually do for one of your…customers?"

"Well I dance. Then they pick me up and pay me afterward," I told him honestly. "Of course, I won't make you pay any fee." I lowered my eyes for a moment, and then raised them to meet his again. "I can dance you."

Sesshomaru remained impassive as usual, but I knew that he was heavily turned on. "If you even know how to."

I narrowed my eyes. "I can do better than that. I'm pretty good actually."

He leaned down over me, his silver hair falling onto my face. "There's that defiance." He touched his tongue to my collar, trailing it up my neck. "Show me then." I gasped slightly. There was something about his demon behavior that I absolutely loved.

I moved over to the computer, hurriedly putting a song on. Geez, I was feeling pressured! I could feel the youkai's eyes on me, and I covered my eyes with my bangs, my face being cast in shadow. As soon as the beat started up, I moved in a familiar rhythm, one that I had danced in many times before. _Inside Out_ by Britney Spears played over the speakers. How fitting. It certainly reminded me of my situation.

I moved my hips back and forth, my butt in full view for the male as I bent down. I spun around, my hair swinging around my body like a curtain as I faced him once again, waggling my finger and beckoning him towards me.

He readily approached me, and soon I was dancing on him, my butt rubbing against his hard-on as we grinded and moved to the music. I turned, grinding forward now, my bare stomach pressed against him. I pulled at the hem of his long-sleeved shirt, and soon his top was on the floor.

The song ended, and we were left there, staring at each other.

Sesshomaru growled lowly once again, pressing his pelvis against me. I started to push him forward, and he fell onto the bed behind him. I climbed on top of him, grinning down at him. "I know I might not have the best occupation, but I do love you, Sesshomaru. I'll quit for you. I'll do what you want me to."

Sesshomaru purred loudly in satisfaction. He wasn't one to voice his feelings, but I understood perfectly. He loved me too.

I turned around then, bending over to reach for his sock, once again leaving my bum in plain sight. I pulled it off slowly before I reached for the other one. I was about to sit back up when I felt his hand on my backside, gripping my butt cheek. I pressed myself back into his hand, rubbing against his erection as I did so. He groaned loudly, and I continued in my pressing on his member.

Just an hour earlier I was convinced we were going to break up, and now we were doing this again? I was just glad that I hadn't ruined our relationship. I turned around again, leaning forward and pressing my lips softly against his.

He responded just as gently. It would have been a terrible loss if I had had to let him go. Even if I wanted to, I knew it would be a lot harder than just a simple decision. Sesshomaru had become more important than any other person in my life. He wouldn't be easy to let go.

_You touch me and it's breaking me down, and me down, and me down, and me down_

_I'm telling you, let's just give it up and get down, and get down, and get down_

_So come on!_

I felt him play with my bra straps, slipping them off of my shoulders. I smiled slightly into the kiss. What a sneaky one he was.

I opened my eyes to stare at him, pulling away from the kiss. He glanced at me briefly before moving his mouth to my neck, his teeth pulling at my skin. Then, without warning, he bit deeply into my neck. I gasped as a feeling unlike any other filled me. My eyes widened and I cried out in both pain and pleasure.

When he pulled away, I slapped my hand onto my neck, staring at him with confusion, my miko aura pulsing around me strangely.

"That's the mating mark," he explained, pulling my hand away from my neck. "When it heals, it will form a moon like the one on this Sesshomaru. It should be complete by morning."

"Oh," I said, unable to get anything else out in my shock.

I was Sesshomaru's mate now. It was strange…but I liked it.

"You will be pleased with your position as this Sesshomaru's mate," he said with a smirk.

I groaned loudly in irritation, shoving his head back onto the bed. I stared at him for a moment, admiring how absolutely handsome he was. More handsome than any other being. He was absolutely stunning.

"Just shut up," I ordered, leaning down and kissing him once again.

He moaned against my lips, tacitly agreeing.

This was unlike the other times we had slept together. It was filled with more passion, and it was filled with much more love. No one else had ever made me feel this way, and I knew then and there that I had made the right decision when I had agreed to become Sesshomaru's mate.

I would never regret it. It was the best decision I had ever made.

I giggled lightly as I felt him slip my right bra strap further, caressing my arm as he did so. He rolled over then, pinning me beneath him. He growled loudly, and I found his demon side extremely appealing. I loved his animalistic nature. He put his lips on top of mine. My tongue fought his for room in his mouth, our lips working in unison.

He moved his hand up my thigh, his claws touching the edge of my panties. I squirmed slightly below him, moaning into his mouth. He knew what made me respond the most and how I would react. He knew more about me than I knew sometimes.

The air around us pulsed with desire and passion, the red and pink mingling into a beautiful and unique color. It was quite a sight.

I sighed slightly, pulling away for a moment. "I love you. I'll love you always."

He stared, his eyes telling me what he was thinking. I smiled. "I'm glad you accept me for who I am. I'll quit what I do. I'll tell Kikyo, Sango, and Midoriko that there are just some things in my life not worth risking."

"I thank you too, Kagome, for your sacrifices for this one," her murmured, his eyes staying connected with mine.

I grinned. "Nothing is too much of a sacrifice for you. Not so long as we're together. Forever."


End file.
